In a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensor a MEMS die includes at least one diaphragm and at least one back plate. The MEMS die is supported by a base or substrate and enclosed by a housing (e.g., a cup or cover with walls). A port may extend through the substrate (for a bottom port device) or through the top of the housing (for a top port device). Sound energy traverses through the port, moves the diaphragm, and creates a changing electrical potential of the back plate, which creates an electrical signal. Sensors are deployed in various types of devices such as personal computers, cellular phones, mobile devices, headsets, and hearing aid devices.